


Smile

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Joreth Sward hated being stuck in med-bay. He hated it in general, because it either meant that he was in excruciating pain, or that he wasn’t in excruciating pain and was therefore wasting time and resources when he could be out there fighting. He particularly hated it at this moment, however, because he wasn’t actually Joreth Sward. And if anyone dug too deeply into his medical records, they would soon realize it.Cassian – I mean,Joreth– is stuck in an Imperial infirmary. His room is invaded by a gaggle hyperactive children... and one kind-sounding pilot.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the SniperPilot Halloween Challenge.
> 
> _Day 6 Children_
> 
> _1) I’m stuck in the hospital over Halloween and you’re a nurse taking kids around trick-or-treating from room to room. Oh no, he’s really cute help????_
> 
> This is technically a day early, but I am sick and grumpy, so you get the hospital prompt.

Joreth Sward hated being stuck in med-bay. He hated it in general, because it either meant that he was in excruciating pain, or that he wasn’t in excruciating pain and was therefore wasting time and resources when he could be out there fighting. He particularly hated it at this moment, however, because he wasn’t actually Joreth Sward. And if anyone dug too deeply into his medical records, they would soon realize it.

For about the millionth time that hour, Joreth went through the various possible escape scenarios. Those in which he got back to the Rebel Alliance intact, new intel in hand. Those in which he got back to them more-or-less intact, possibly with permanent damage, but alive to serve on another mission. Those in which he managed to send the information, and possibly a good-bye, before sacrificing his body to the Rebellion. Even that third scenario he wouldn’t mind so much. (It used to worry him that he wouldn’t mind, but it didn’t anymore. It no longer worried him that he wasn’t worried, either.) But he was becoming increasingly convinced that, in his current state, the best thing for the Rebellion was to just cut losses and bite a Lullaby capsule, before the Empire realized who he was and tortured him for information.

Interestingly, this last scenario bothered him much more than the previous one. Even if they didn’t get any information out of him, the Empire would still realize there had been a breach when they saw his body, and they would tighten security, making things harder for the next spy. Without the intel, that sacrifice would be for nothing.

There _had_ to be another way. If only he could communicate with K-2SO, whose mechanical brain was certain to come up with many possible escape routes. If only he could think clearly, despite the distraction of debilitating pain. If only, if only, if only…

Joreth suddenly became aware of approaching voices. He stiffened, then hissed in pain. Had he been found out? Were they coming for him?

But no, these were children’s voices. Mostly children’s voices, that is. There was one adult voice, soft, bright, a slightly different accent then the imperial officers Joreth had had dealings with. And something else set it apart from the voices of those officers. It sounded kind.

“Alright,” the voice was saying, “let’s see who can be the first to make this one smile. The chart says he’s… er… Joreth Sward. And don’t all swarm him at once, like you did with poor Seelu McLai! We’re not trying to induce cardiac arrest, you know!” The adult voice was lost in the chatter, as the door slid open, and uncountable children poured in. Well, in better circumstances, they would not be uncountable. But Joreth was in a lot of pain.

“Hey! Hey! Look what I can do!” A young Durosian approached Joreth’s bed and stared at him with a seemingly blank expression. “Bodhi, why isn’t he laughing? This face always cracks everyone up at home!”

“Ah, he’s probably just a bit out of it,” the adult, apparently named Bodhi, replied gently. “Remember, we’re all in med-bay for a reason.”

“It’s because he can’t even tell you’re making a face, Ohwun!” another Durosian cut in. “Humans are _terrible_ at reading facial expressions, didn’t you know that?”

“Let’s not make sweeping judgements, Leslomy,” Bodhi admonished.

“You don’t count!” Leslomy responded “You’re one of the good ones.”

“That’s really not any better,” Bodhi said sternly. “Every species is well suited to its natural environment, and we have to be patient with each other when…” He was cut off by a coughing fit. Joreth’s eyes widened, but none of the children seemed to react. “Pardon,” he said softly when he’d recovered. But the children had already moved on to bothering Joreth again, making faces, balancing on various appendages, and telling what were apparently meant to be jokes, but sounded more like rambling stories, in too many languages at once. Joreth was beginning to feel overwhelmed, but at least it distracted him from the pain.

Joreth mustered the strength to speak. “Are you alright, Bodhi?”

Bodhi started. “H-how did you know my name?”

“One of the children used it. It’s a nice name.”

Bodhi blushed. “Thank you, er… what was your name again?”

“Ca-… um, Joreth. Joreth Sward. Assistant to General Grendreef. I’m from…” Joreth cut himself off. He was running at the mouth, which was exactly what the Rebel Alliance had trained him to not do. “Sorry. I’m a little out of it.”

“Pain, or pain meds?” Bodhi asked.

“Pain. Why waste meds on a lowly assistant?”

Bodhi chuckled. “Yeah, the Empire promised us peace and stability, but I sometimes wonder who’s really benefiting from it.” His eyes grew wide. “I’m joking of course!” he added. “I love the Empire! They – they’ve done a lot of good for my people, for _me_ , given me every opportunity…” He was cut off by another coughing fit.

“Really, are you alright?”

Bodhi shrugged. “It’s like I told Ohwun, we’re all in med-bay for a reason. I’m still in recovery from the Cardooine Chills. Don’t worry, I’m not contagious anymore, just haven’t been cleared for duty yet.”

Joreth was familiar with the Cardooine Chills. They had struck his unit a few years ago. They were unpleasant, but not fatal. The only thing to do for them was to wait them out, eating well and resting. It was probably not helpful to be running around with a bunch of overactive children.

Unless, of course, one did not _want_ to recover. If, for example, one did not want to go back to active duty. Perhaps because one did not believe in what the Empire was actually doing to the Galaxy.

This Bodhi could be useful. And more importantly, he could be saved. (More importantly? When had Cassian – _Joreth_ – started caring more about individuals than about the Rebellion as a whole?)

“What did you say your full name was, again? Bodhi…”

“Oh! Er, I didn’t. Um, I don’t have a last name. There’s no reason to need it. I love the Empire, by the way, they take wonderful care of me. And of what’s left of my family. Which is most of it! The others died of natural causes, could happen to anyone!” Bodhi began coughing again.

“Calm down, Bodhi. I’m not… I mean, I’m not going to…” Joreth glanced at the children around them, who had stopped their antics and were now watching the two adults. It was not safe to talk in front of them. “We should talk later. I, er, I know a good cure for the Cardooine Chills.”

“Why can’t he say it in front of us?” Ohwun whispered not-so-subtly.

“Because they’re actually going to _kiss!”_ Leslomy responded, equally loudly. At that, all the children burst into squeals, groans, and other assorted reactions.

Bodhi blushed, but his eyes were still widened in fear. “Nobody’s kissing anyone here,” he said in a measured tone. “I think it’s time to move on to the next room.”

“But nobody made him smile,” a young Trandoshan complained.

Bodhi glanced up briefly to check, and Joreth couldn’t help it. He smiled.

“Oh, never mind,” she amended. “I guess you won this round, Bodhi.”

“That’s not fair, it doesn’t count when Bodhi does it!” a small blue Twi’lek whined. But the crowd was already shuffling out of Joreth’s room, preparing themselves for their next mark. Joreth knew that Bodhi wasn’t coming back, that he’d scared him off, and that Bodhi would be keeping a low profile for a while. Joreth cursed himself. He’d lost a valuable asset, out of clumsiness. A rookie mistake.

He only hoped he’d have the chance to see Bodhi again some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThePilot for the new title.


End file.
